Yuri
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Yūri (ユーリ Yūri) |- |'Race:' Water Demon |- |'Age:' 12 |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Skin Color:' Pale White |- |'Hair Color:' Light Green |- |'Eye Color:' Light Green |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Favorite Color:' Light Green |- |'Profession:' Gaito's Servant (former) |- |'Favorite Kind of Boys:' Gentle and Kind |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Alies:' Dark Lovers |- |'Love Interest:' Hippo, Gaito (formerly) |- |'Best Friends:' Izuru, Eriru, Maria |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Chieko Honda (Deceased) |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} Yūri (ユーリ Yūri) is one of the antagonists in the anime Mermaid Melody. History The third Dark Lover, who is the youngest and smallest of the group, Yuri seems to be childish and often whines to get what she wants. Her love for Gaito, however, is apparently adult-like. Yuri's quite an in-depth character actually. For one thing, Yuri seems to be present with Gaito when he destroys the South Atlantic Ocean Kingdom, in which she persuades Meru that Hanon betrayed her kingdom, as well as the Arctic Ocean kingdom and North Atlantic Ocean kingdom, when Gaito and Yuri chased after Rina and Noel and captured Noel. Another in-depth story of Yuri is her crush on Hippo's human form. This takes place in Episode 25, Chapter 11 in the manga, which is also the same chapter of Hippo's first transformation as a human. When Yuri questions her loyalty to Gaito after she is mistreated and is sent off to find the mermaids. Instead of taking a summer vacation break with the others, Yuri meets Hippo as a human. When Hippo treats her with kindness, Yuri finds herself falling in love with him. Yuri meets Hippo in a few more episodes, but it wasn't a major event. In episode 42, Yuri realizes her love with Hippo is a hazard to his safety after he almost got captured by the other Dark Lovers.Yuri leaves, and remains loyal to Gaito afterwards. Later in episode 70, she appears as a ghost to see Hippo, along with the rest of the Dark Lovers. Personality Yuri has a childish personality. Although Yuri is loyal to Gaito, his continued treatment of her as a child leads her to a star-crossed relationship with Hippo, when in his human form. When Yuri hears a mermaid's song, she screams to stop. Her cry-baby/bratty attitude makes it sound like she gets tantrums listening to those songs. Yuri has a tendancy to dress up like the Mermaid Princesses and imitate them as well, as seen in Episode 21 and at the New Year Party episode. Yuri is devoted to Gaito and tries her best to capture the Mermaid Princesses in order to make him happy. Even though she sometimes argues with the other Dark Lovers, deep down she cares about them and considers them to be her good friends. Appearance Yuri has long green wavy hair with a red and grey frilly headband and bright green eyes. She wears a rather formal and long red dress with a lot of ruffles and black and gray trims. Human Form Yuri's Human Form is the form she takes to stay on land. She also uses this form to meet Hippo. In this form she has the same hair, eye color, and structure. Yuri seems to still be able to use her powers with ease in this form. Water Demon Form Yuri's main form is her Water Demon Form which she uses to battle against the Mermaid Princesses. In this form her outfit is almost always her default outfit, only changing once when trying to impress Gaito with a new look only to be rejected. Gallery ''Find more pictures of Yuri here: ''Yuri/Gallery 34 (2).jpg yuri and hippo.jpg| Gaito x Yuri almost kiss.jpg| GaitoAndYuri.png Yuri_San.png Yuri_profile_(1).PNG YuriHappy.jpeg Yuri-mermaid-melody-25458996-475-323.png YuriPearlRadar.jpeg YuriUnhappySurprise.png YuriFrustrated.png| Yuri-mermaid-melody-21861189-477-344.png Powers Yuri is a French hornist and gets her powers from playing the French horn, which does strange effects to her environment, such as hypnotizing humans who listen to it, or summoning sea creatures. Her music doesn't seem to have an effect to the mermaids, only that it is in bad taste to them. When her French horn has enough volume, it can block out one or two mermaid's singing. It only works once, of course, during her first appearance, like with Eriru, but with the appearance of another villain is another mermaid to increase the volume of the mermaids' song. But she mostly uses her piano to cause pain to mermaids and humans. Her piano can be used to cause pain or hypnotising humans and make them do everything she says (As shown in Episode 4). Voice Actress Yuri's voice actress is Chieko Honda (本多 知恵子) Yuri's voice actresses in dubs: * English: N/A * Taiwanese: 汪世瑋 / Wāng Shì Wěi * Korean: 전숙경 / Jeon Sook Kyung * French: Elisabeth Guinand * Spanish: Raquel Martín * Greek: Χρυσούλα Παπαδοπούλου / Chrysoúla Papadopoúlou * Italian: Jolanda Granato * Portuguese: Carla Garcia * Serbian: Јелена Стојиљковић / Jelena Stojiljkovic * Malaysian: N/A * Singaporean: N/A * Hebrew: דקלה הדר / Dikla Hadar * Cantonese: 林元春 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water Demons Category:Female Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Dark Lovers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Category:Gaito's Servants Category:Season 2 Category:Yuri Category:Hippo Category:Demons Category:Manga Category:Manga Series Category:Galleries Category:Yuri's Images